Two Years Without You
by AmazingLadar
Summary: After two years on their own, Peter and Wendy find themselves reunited.but their reunion is quickly ruined by the return of Hook. Wendy's point of view. based offthe 2003 movie not the 1953 animated one .
1. Chapter 1

**I love Peter Pan. So I decided to write a fanfic on it! It's my first one on Peter Pan so please have mercy. Review with comments, good or bad!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It's been two years. Two. I am now fourteen years old. I'm a woman. Yet here I am, doodling in my notebook of a boy who never ages. The teacher looks at me occasionally and stares at me as if I had lost my mind. As if it were the strangest thing in the world that a bored student would doodle in their notebook.<p>

The thing that upsets me the most is the fact that I've never seen him. In the two years that he's been gone I've never once seen him. He promised that he'd come back. He promised that he'd see me again soon. And I've waited. Waited just like I promised I would. I've kept my end of the bargain, where is he? All I want is to see him. I don't wish to return to Neverland. I don't wish to stay young forever. I just want him. To see him, to stay with him, to love him. But no.

The students at school call me crazy. They say I'm constantly in my own world and that I've imagined half my life. They say that I've invented the Lost Boys, Peter Pan and Neverland. If it weren't for the young boys running around my house all day I would believe them I would go seek help and I would cure myself of this broken heart. But I have my brothers to remind me what is true and what is fiction. For that, I owe them my misery.

My father put me into my own room now. It was time for me to grow up. My brothers sleep in the nursery alone. the lost boys are scattered around my house. I used to drop by their rooms and tell them stories. But I stopped. I stopped talking about Peter. I stopped my childish stories. Why? Because they weren't helping anyone I had turned to those stories as a last resort. My last attempt to bring Peter back. But it didn't work.

My mother never lets me sleep with the window open. Not after the last time. The window was left open and my brothers and I disappeared. Now it's double bolted every night. I sit by the window every night expecting to find Peter somewhere. But I never do. I always end up resting my eyes and suddenly waking up in my bed. He's no where to be found.

Peter Pan is just a memory now. Nothing but a memory.

My brothers and the Lost Boys occasionally stop by my room. I'm always staring out the window. I'm always waiting for Peter to return. They never stay long enough to actually converse with me. Not anymore. Not since the last time.

Two months ago they stopped by room and saw me staring out the window. They simply asked if I had seen anything. I don't know why but I snapped. I turned to them and started yelling and screaming. I haven't said sorry yet. They don't really speak to me anymore. There's the occasional 'Hi' 'Bye' 'Excuse me' 'Sorry' 'Pass the salt, please?'

I haven't really spoken to anyone since then. Not my parents. Not the boys. Not my 'friends'. Not my teachers. When I get asked a question in class I just look at them and stay silent. When my parents tell me off I leave the room. When my 'friends' try to talk to me I ignore them. It usually results in them calling me crazy.

My parents worry about me all the time. I hear them. They think I really _have_ gone crazy. They try to talk to the boys about it. They don't defend me, and I don't expect them to. They tell my parents that they think I've "fallen off the rocker".

Quite frankly, I don't care. Sometimes things just don't go the way people expect them to. Sometimes people promise they'll come back but never do. And when that happens it's only natural to feel a bit down about it.

I sat down at the dinner table in my usual spot. The boys were flinging their vegetables at each other. As soon as I sat down at the table they stopped and stared at me. I'm used to this by now. They expect me to have another fit. I don't really care anymore. I eat my dinner quickly and get out of the room. As I leave the table my mother tries to convince me to stay for a bit.

"Wendy, dear, it's rude to leave the table in the middle of dinner. Sit back down" she says. I ignore her and keep walking out.

"Wendy, won't don't you stay for a bit longer? Talk to us" father says. I ignore him too and continue walking out.

I sit by my window once again, waiting for Peter to fly by. He promised he would. He promised. It's been two years. He has to come eventually. He just has to.

I haven't shed a single tear over him. I haven't cried over my broken heart. I'm just grieving. It's as if he were dead. I haven't heard from him ever since he flew away after promising he'd come back. I haven't seen him since. He could be dead for all I know. And that is why I grieve.

After hours of staring at nothing I can feel my eyelids starting to weigh a ton. And so, I close them. I rest them. If Peter comes by I want him to know that I've been waiting for him right by the window.

* * *

><p>I hate that awful feeling. I hate it when I'm sound asleep and my mother harshly opens the curtains and the sun burns my eyes. So I sigh, rub my eyes, and persuade myself to open them. I have to blink several times before I can allow myself to believe it.<p>

I stand so quickly that my head spins. I spin around several times not believing my eyes.

"Neverland" I whisper. That's the first word I've said in two months. And it's one of the happiest words I've said.

I run around through the forest. It's real! I mean, I knew it was real, but I can't believe I'm here! The trees are the same! The mermaids are flipping around in the middle of the sea. The faeries are flying around and they're dancing. There's a pirate ship in the distance. I can't believe I'm here! I'm really here! It's all real!

There, in the distance. Possibly the happiest sight I've ever come across. The only thing in the world that could make this place any better.

"Peter?" I whispered.

"Wendy!" I barely heard him scream.

"Peter!" I start running to him and he starts running to me. Finally, he's close enough to touch. And finally, after these two awful years, I can hug him. I wrap my arms around him and hold him tightly. I never want to let go. And he held me in the same way.

And we just stood there. Holding each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for this extremely LATE update! I've been so busy I haven't even had time to check FanFiction. GAH! But the important thing is that I've updated now. Please enjoy and review! Love reading reviews, good or bad. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mary Darling walked into Wendy's room. She flicked on the lights and moved to her bed.<p>

"Come on, Wendy. It's time to wake up" she shook the figure in the bed. "Wendy, I said wake up!" Mary walked to the windows and pushed the curtains back.

Mary stared at the broken window in shock. Then she quickly turned towards the figure in the bed. She threw back the covers to see pillows piled together. Mary Darling screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WENDY!" she shrieked. George Darling ran in the room.

"What? What's wrong?" he yelled.

"Wendy's gone, George! She's gone! What do we do?" George Darling ran to the broken window. He looked outside the window and focused on the streets.

"She wouldn't just leave... would she?"

"It doesn't matter! We have to find her! What if she's lost, or hurt?" Mary ran to the broken window.

"WENDY!"

* * *

><p>Peter kept holding on to Wendy's hand as they walked through the forest. He was so excited he started walking at an incredible pace. Wendy had to almost run to keep up with him.<p>

"Peter! Slow down! Where are you taking me?"

"Any where! You're here now. We can do anything!"

"Well, I don't think we can do _any_thing..."

"Anything we want! We have all the time in the world, Wendy! You came back. We can stay together again!" Wendy stared at the boy. He still didn't understand.

"Oh, Peter" she let go of his hand and stood still. Peter hand slipped out of her hand and he ran three more steps before realizing Wendy had let go. His face fell immediately.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't stay here. I though you knew that." Peter looked away from Wendy.

"But then... why did you come back to Neverland?" Wendy stared at him confused.

"I thought you brought me here..." Peter shook his head. Then a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Come on! Let's go!" he held her hand and tried to lead her away.

"Peter, wait." Wendy said, letting go of his hand once again. Peter stopped and looked at Wendy confused. "So you didn't bring me here?"

"No. But who cares! You're here!"

"So over the last 2 years you didn't even spare me a thought?"

"I have. Of course I have. I thought about you almost every day."

"Then why didn't you ever come back? You promised you'd come back, but you never did." Then Wendy looked at Peter, she really looked at him. His eyes were not as wild and happy as they used to be. Even though he had a smile on his face, his eyes were dead. He had bags under his eyes and looked as if he hadn't slept in a month.

"Peter, can you still fly?" Wendy asked. Peter recoiled.

"Of course I can."

"Then take me up to the stars." Peter looked up and then stared at Wendy again.

"You left me. All the Lost Boys left me, Wendy. I was completely alone. I still am. I've missed you so much, Wendy. Please stay with me. Please stay here in Neverland."

"Peter, you know I have to go back. I can't stay young forever. I have to grow up."

"Why do you have to grow up? Why do you have to age?"

"Because, it's part of every person's life. We all have to grow up. Even you, Peter."

"No, I don't!"

"But you can't be a boy forever. You have to become a man. You have to wear a suit and become a proper gentleman. Maybe one day, you could even sit down and have a special conversation with my parents. It's part of growing up-"

"I won't grow up! I won't!"

"Peter, you have to-"

"You'll have to catch me first!" and with that Peter started running off in the opposite direction. Wendy ran after him and tried to keep up. Eventually, she lost him in the forest. She groaned and called out for him. Just because he couldn't fly didn't mean he couldn't run away from his problems.

"PETER!" she screamed after him. "Great. Just what I needed." Wendy sighed and turned around.

She didn't even have time to scream or gasp. As soon as she turned a hand came and covered her mouth and grabbed her arms. Wendy tried to scream and call for help but found only a small groan come out of her mouth. Then they put a blindfold around her eyes, gagged her and tied her hands together.

Despite her cries and struggles Wendy was dragged through the forest. Finally they all stopped walking. Wendy tried desperately to break the kidnappers hold. She felt them force her to sit down and what ever she was sitting in was moving. Then she was picked up again and dragged another couple steps before being forced to sit down again. Finally her blind fold was taken off and all she could do was stare with wide eyes.

His disgusting face had new scars and his curly black hair became somehow even more greasy. He a constant limp and a new hook. Captain Hook bent down to look at her in the eyes. "Hello, Wendy".


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so so so so SO incredibly sorry about how long it's been since I've updated. I've just been so busy (for those of you who are doing the IB Diploma, you must understand the position I'm in). I'm truly sorry! It's weekend now and I promise to finish this chapter today (obviously or else it would be here right now) another chapter Saturday and another chapter Sunday. I'm SO sorry!**

* * *

><p>Two pirates grabbed Wendy's arm and dragged her behind them as they brought her to the captains room. While being dragged, Wendy screamed in protest and begged for Peter to save her. Captain Hook slowly walked behind her, taking pride in his evil scheme.<p>

"You know, Wendy, I've waited a _long_ time for this. At last, Peter pan will die by my hands. So go on, scream for your friend to save you. lead him straight to his doom" Hook said with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. Wendy stopped screaming and simply stared at him.

"You're probably wondering how it's possible that I'm standing before your eyes" Hook said. Wendy just continued to stare at him with utter disgust. "Well, as soon as that blasted crocodile swallowed me whole, I realized it was actually pretty easy to get out. It's not like it actually bit me. It simply swallowed me. So I got my knife and cut it from the inside." He walked casually to a table in his room and picked up a tooth. He smirked and looked at Wendy. "A memoir of mine. The last you'll ever of that wretched crocodile." Hook put the tooth back down and turned towards Wendy as if expecting a nod of approval or some sort of sort of praise.

"Do you expect me to be impressed?" Wendy asked bitterly.

"After I got out, it was just a matter of time before I got my crew together again and my ship to be free again. It was quite a shock to us all when it started to... _fly_..." he said the word for complete disgust. "But then it hit me. We took off towards London and picked you up. No matter how much time passes, I know that Peter will never forget about you. So I let you go off by yourself to find him. Now Peter knows you're here. Now he'll stop at nothing to find you again. And when he does... we'll be ready." Hook pointed outside of his room where Wendy saw the men of Hook's crew load the cannons. Wendy looked back at Hook in shock.

"Okay, so now it's your turn" Hook said.

"My turn for what?"

"Where is Peter Pan?" Wendy glared at him, grinded her teeth and clenched her jaw.

"I don't know" she spat through her teeth.

"You were calling for him in the forest. So stop wasting time, and tell me where the _boy_ is."

"Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you."

Hook glared at Wendy for a while and then grabbed her arm and forced her to follow him. He forced her onto the plank and pulled out his sword making her move to the very end of the narrow block of wood. Wendy look at the water cautiously knowing that this time no one could save her.

"The crocodile isn't the only beast that lives in the sea! There are plenty more that wouldn't say no to a tasty snack!" Hook yelled. "Now call for Peter! Ask him to save you again." Wendy just stared at him, not sure what to say. "TOO LONG!" Hook yelled and stomped on the plank. Wendy screamed as she tried to catch her balance again. "CALL FOR PETER PAN! TELL HIM TO SAVE YOU!" he said and stomped plank again making Wendy scream and dropped to the her knees, holding on to the plank to keep her balance.

"I can't!" Wendy cried.

"Don't be stupid!" Hook yelled and took a step towards her and put his sword to her throat. "Why not?"

"He wouldn't come to save me" Wendy whispered. Hook's eyes narrowed.

"Why not?" Hook asked again. The tears that were threatening Wendy's eyes for so long finally fell as she realized she would have to reveal Peter's secret again.

"Because he can't fly anymore."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry. I just realized that I did the first chapter in Wendy's POV and then the other 2 were in third person! That must have been confusing! I'm just going to carry on in third person. Sorry for the confusion! And here it is, as promised, an update on Saturday. Will update again tomorrow!**

* * *

><p>Captain Hook had returned to land, holding Wendy's arm and squeezing it until it hurt. He forced her to keep up with his quick pace and on multiple occasions, Wendy nearly fell. Hook's men were struggling to keep up with their captain seeing as they had to carry a cannon and several guns with them throughout the beginning of the day.<p>

"Here we are" Hook said impatiently. "The exact place my men brought you to me. Now which way did Peter go?" Wendy simply glared at him.

"Why would I tell you?" she said bitterly.

"How about because if you don't I'll kill you!" Hook yelled, growing more and more impatient and more and more irritated with Wendy's new attitude. Wendy glared at him, trying to call him on his bluff. Hook sighed, pulled out his knife and cut her shoulder in one fast movement. Wendy screamed in protest but immediately stopped her whining when the knife was put to her throat.

"Next time you try to test me, I won't even hesitate" Hook said. "Are we understood?" Wendy nodded once, slowly and carefully. "Good. Let's try this again, shall we? In which direction did Peter Pan run off to?" Wendy glared at Hook one last time before pointing him in the right direction.

"He ran in that direction" she said barely above a whisper. Hook put his knife back, grabbed Wendy's arm again and pulled her along with him as he walked in Peter's direction "You're never going to find him" Wendy muttered while struggling to keep up.

"And why is that?" Hook asked.

"Because he took off hours ago and he's a much faster runner than you."

"Well, if he were to hear his precious Wendy call for help then he might come to save you." Although she didn't say anything, she knew that wasn't true. Without his flight Peter wouldn't stand a chance. And they all knew that.

* * *

><p>Ever since Peter lost he ability to fly he'd been training. He'd been trying to run fast for longer. He'd been training to climb trees, he trained his sword fighting skills but it still wasn't enough. Every night he'd think of her. He'd think of Wendy and how he used to always visit her. He'd think about how he had promised to visit her again but never could. After tossing and turning for several hours, he would finally get out of bed, run to Tinkerbell and asked her to try again.<p>

Tinkerbell hated to see Peter so upset, so desperate. She knew it didn't matter how many times he tried, it wouldn't work until he were happy again. But then he would beg and she knew the only way to start to make him feel better was to help him. So she'd get as much pixie dust as she could and would sprinkle it on him.

Peter tried to think of happy thoughts. He really did. He thought about Wendy the first couple times. He would think about her lovely smile, about her lovely stories and the way she was as crazy about him as he was about her. But that would only make him more upset as he realized the horrible truth that Wendy wasn't with him anymore.

Sometimes he'd think about the lost boys. He'd think about the jokes they shared. He'd think about the look on Hooks face when they'd steal his treasure and he'd think about the look on their faces when he'd tell her Wendy's stories. But that only reminded him that they were gone too.

After a night of failing, he would return to bed, toss and turn for a couple more hours and finally, his eye lids would become heavy and he would fall asleep. When he woke up again, all he could think about was Wendy. It would take him an hour to get out of bed and then he'd go back to training and the cycle would repeat.

One day, he would meet Hook again. One day, he'd have to go out of hiding. When that happened, he wouldn't be able to fly anymore so he had to be ready. He would have fight on his own two feet.

* * *

><p>Hook, his crew and Wendy had been walking for over an hour. Hook had begun to slow down, Wendy was out of breath and the crew were far behind them.<p>

"Cap'n... can we please just stop for a minute?" one of the pirates said. "My arms are achin' and my feet are killin'." Hook stopped mid step and quickly turned around.

"You're... tired?

"We've been wanderin' for hours, Cap'n. We need to rest." Hook let go of Wendy, pulled out his gun and shot pirate.

"Anyone else want to rest?" he yelled. "No? GOOD!" He put his gun away, grabbed hold of Wendy and continued to walk forwards.

"You know you'll never find him" Wendy muttered. Again, Hook stopped suddenly and slowly turned to look at her.

"Why not?" he asked.

"He's long gone by now. He's had a long time exploring this place on his own two feet. He knows how to get around now and if he doesn't want to be found he won't be."

"Well then, if you're so clever, where is he?"

"I wouldn't know. Like I said, if he doesn't want to be found he won't be."

"Well if you had to guess" Hook said, finding this girl to be very intolerable. Once he killed Peter Pan he could kill Wendy too. Then he could have some peace.

Wendy looked around, putting more thought in the question then Hook had expected her to. She had been wondered the same thing ever since they got off the ship.

"Well, I suppose" Wendy said, starting to think out loud. "At some point he must have noticed us. So... I suppose he's been following us, wondering what we're up to..."

"Is that so?" Hook asked, blessed with an epiphany.

In one swift movement Hook grabbed Wendy's arms with his good hand and pulled her in close. He placed his hook on Wendy's throat and pressed hard enough so the point just broke the skin and one drop of blood rolled down her neck and stained her nightgown.

"COME OUT PETER!" Hook yelled. "COME OUT AND SAVE YOUR PRECIOUS WENDY!" Hook turned slowly, keeping an eye at all angles while holding Wendy close and keeping his hook place on her throat. "ready the cannons" Hook whispered to his crew. They immediately did as told.

A very slow 10 seconds passed and Hook grew impatient.

"I know you're watching, Peter Pan! Come and save your Wendy!" there was no movement and Hook was starting to doubt himself. He started pressing harder on his hook and more of Wendy's blood rolled down her neck and she screamed in protest.

* * *

><p>Wendy was right. Peter was hiding up in a tree thinking about what Wendy had said. Thinking about going back with her and growing up. Though the idea of growing up had always annoyed him and infuriated him, the thought of being with Wendy almost balanced that out.<p>

And then, the scream rudely interrupted his thoughts. He jumped down from the tree and followed where the scream came from. Only one thing in Neverland could make a scream like that and he wanted to make sure Wendy was alright.

That was when he saw Hook and his crew. Hook was holding a knife to Wendy's throat and had said something to her. After he had spoken to her, she pointed into a direction. Hook put away his knife and forced Wendy to walk with him. As he pulled Wendy along with him, he noticed the fresh cut on her shoulder and that was when he knew he had to follow them. He didn't want to make himself present but he wanted to make sure Wendy would live.

He followed them, staying in the bushes, not making a sound and not making anything around him move as he walked. And then, Hook challenged him.

Now Peter is hiding behind a tree while Hook threatens to kill Wendy with his own hook.

"I know you're watching, Peter Pan! Come and save your Wendy!" he heard Hook yell. And then he heard Wendy scream again. He wanted to attack Hook, but he knew he didn't stand a chance.

"All these years you've been calling me a coward" Hook said. "WELL WHO'S THE COWARD NOW?"

Peter looked around desperately for inspiration. He picked up a rock on the ground and looked around. He spotted the three crew men. Two had the cannon readied and aiming. The third was holding a gun, preparing himself. Peter picked up two more rocks and turned towards the crew men. He threw the rocks as hard and as accurate as he could and sure enough, his training paid off. He hit the three pirates in the head knocking them out.

Hook quickly turned around to see what had happened. He stared in shock at his crewmen, on the floor, unconscious. He turned back around looking for Peter. He pushed Wendy to the ground and pulled out his own sword. He turned to his crewmen again only to find Peter Pan, holding on of their swords in his right hand.

"Peter Pan" Hook said in shock and in disgust. Peter raised his sword and smiled his mischievous smile.

"Avanti!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the very late update. So busy! It's here now, thought. Sorry this chapter is rather short. Please review I love to hear what you guys think :)**

* * *

><p>Hook threw Wendy to the ground and raised his sword, half expecting Peter to fly up into the sky and taunt him again. Finally, Peter lunged at him with his sword. Hook defended easily and pushed Peter out of the way. Peter faced Hook again and tried another attack. Just as the last time Hook knocked Peter's sword away.<p>

"Do you see what it takes to fight on the _ground_?" Hook said. And then he made the next move. Hook swung his sword and Peter barely dodged out of the way. Hook swung again and again. Peter did his best to deflect each attack but at last, Hook's sword made contact with Peter's face. A huge cut went from the top of Peter's face, across his cheek and ending at his chin.

Peter put his hand to his cheek and then looked at the blood on his hand. Suddenly determined, Peter lunged at Hook again with more power. Hook managed to deflect Peter's attack but then Peter spun and attacked again. Hook caught Peter's sword with his hook and managed to hold Peter's sword down. Peter tried to free his sword but couldn't.

"Give up, boy" Hook said. With Peter's other hand, he slowly reached for his hand knife attached to his belt.

"Never!" Peter said as he pulled out his knife and stabbed Hook's hook arm. As he screamed out in pain, Hook dropped his sword and released Peter's sword. With his new liberty, Peter took his sword and attacked Hook again, this time he managed to slice Hook's leg. Before Peter managed to attack again, Hook had rolled and the floor, picked up his sword and rose back to Peter's level. Hook raised his sword and limped towards Peter.

Hook attacked and Peter barely had time to defend. Hook attacked and attacked again. All Peter could do was rely on his reaction time to put his own sword between Hook's ferocious attacks and his own body. Despite all of Peter's attempts, Hook's sword found its way to Peter's right arm. Peter yelled out in pain as Hook withdrew his sword. Peter clutched his injured arm. He tried to raise his weapon again but found it too painful so instead he picked up his sword with his left hand and pointed it at Hook.

Hook simply laughed at Peter's attempts and attacked once again. Peter stumbled around trying to block Hook's attack. He wasn't strong enough to defend himself. Hook held his sword over his head and brought down his to hit Peter on the head. Peter just managed to put his sword over his face in time to save himself. Hook started to put more and more pressure on to his sword, forcing Peter down on to his knees.

Once Peter was down on his knees, Hook hit him as hard as he could with his Hook. Peter fell over and lay on the floor facing down, feeling the blood roll down from his head to his face. Hook turned Peter around so that he was facing him. He put his sword to Peter's throat.

"Goodbye, Peter Pan" Hook said. He raised his hand and prepared to strike. Peter closed his eyes, at peace.

"PETER!"Wendy cried. When Peter opened his eyes he was shocked to see Wendy in Hook's place. He sat up and saw Hook on the floor and Wendy holding a huge rock. "Peter, we have to get out of here!" Peter nodded and Wendy helped him up.

They started to run but as soon as Peter would run a few steps, he'd start stumbling and tripping. In the end, Wendy had to support Peter as they walked back.

* * *

><p>Peter was silent as Wendy wrapped his injuries in a bandage she made from the leaves. She washed his faced and wiped the dirt and blood off. Peter looked at her and finally decided on what he wanted to do.<p>

"Wendy?" Peter said

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking... if I have to grow up to spend the rest of my life with you... I'll do it." Wendy's head snapped up and stared at Peter.

"You mean..."

"Yes. I'll go back with you."

A smile spread across Wendy's face from ear to ear. Peter stared at her and couldn't help but smile in response. He couldn't help but be happy with Wendy. That's when he realized that that was the first time in two years that he'd ever been truly happy. Before he knew what was happening, Peter's head touched the ceiling.

"Peter! You're flying!"

"I'm flying!" Peter exclaimed. "I can fly!"


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry. It's been ages. I've had no computer for MONTHS! Just got one. So here's an update. It's rather short. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>After having flown around the room 3 and a half times, Peter flew out of the room and flew up to the sky, screaming with joy. Wendy ran outside, following him, forever stuck on her own two feet. She stared up at Peter, with a smile ear to ear. Suddenly, Peter was behind her.<p>

"We have to show Tink!" he exclaimed, and took off again, flying at full speed. Wendy laughed, following him. Just like old times. Peter appeared in front of her again. "Oops, almost forgot." Peter picked Wendy up and together they flew over the trees.

Peter flew up into the clouds. He twirled and spun and Wendy was never happier. She laughed and at some point, even cried of joy. She felt the wind blow in her hair and enjoyed every second that she was in the air. Because she knew that soon it would all end.

* * *

><p>"Tink! Tink!" Peter called out as they both landed on the floor. They ran the last bit of the path on foot. Peter, who was ahead of Wendy, stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to face Wendy and his expression caused Wendy to stop and send chills up her spine.<p>

"Peter? What's wrong?" Wendy whispered, afraid of the answer. Peter couldn't speak. Instead, he gestured to the wreck ahead of them.

The trees were slashed, the light was out. There was no sign of a single faerie. It was a dull, depressing wreck.

Peter pulled out his sword and looked at Wendy straight in her eyes.

"Hook is a dead man" he muttered, and stormed towards the shore.

"Peter, wait! Think about returning to London. Of growing up. You can't do that if you're _dead_!" Wendy said, afraid to lose him again.

"I've got to get Tink back. I've got to get all the faeries back" Peter said, and continued towards the shore.

"I'll go with you" Wendy said. Peter turned and faced Wendy. Wendy looked around and found a sword she assumed belonged to one of the pirates who were previously there. She pointed it at Peter to show she was ready.

"It's either Hook or _us_" she said with confidence. Peter smiled and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**I was just looking at when I first published this story and when I last updated. It's been nine months since I first published it (I could have given birth in this time for all you know). A bit less than a month since I updated. I am not worthy of you!**

**But please to continue to review and read. Even if I am not worthy.**

**This is the second last chapter. Slight gore and a cliffy. Enjoy!**

**Please please PLEASE review! Good or bad, I wanna hear!**

* * *

><p>Peter was storming off towards the all too familiar beach. Towards the all too familiar boat. Wendy struggled to keep up and didn't even dare bring up the fact that it would have been much easier if they just <em>flew<em> to the ship. Wendy had never seen Peter so mad. She had never seen him so intent to… well… kill. Hook was an awful man. Hook truthfully deserved to die. But the thought that he would die at such an innocent boy's hands made Wendy shiver.

"This is where I draw the line" Peter said, turning to face Wendy again.

"What are you talking about?"

"Stay here. You'll live longer."

"Peter, I told you. It's either Hook or _us_."

"You should go back to London-"

"I wouldn't even if I could. Not without you, Peter. I'd rather die." Peter smiled. He approached Wendy and pulled her in for a hug. Wendy stared at the boy in shock. That was it? Just a hug?

Peter held Wendy and together they snuck on to Hook's ship. All around them were cages filled with the faeries. Some cages were too small for the poor faeries. Some were large but filled to the maximum with faeries.

"Free as many as you can" Peter ordered Wendy. She nodded and set about on her mission to free the faeries. She ducked behind the cabin, freeing the hidden ones first. Peter moved to free each cage he approached, desperately searching for Tinkerbell.

"Peter Pan" Hook said, emerging from his cabin. Peter had already opened three cages, but his eyes zeroed on the particular cage Hook was holding in his good hand. Tinkerbell was trapped in a glass container, just as she had two years ago. She was banging on the glass, calling for Peter to save her. Peter looked up at Hook with hatred. Hook handed the faerie viciously to Mr. Smee. Hook took of his coat and pointed his sword at Peter.

"Hook" Peter spat his name.

"Why the angry face?" Hook asked. "I gave you your little Wendy, didn't I? Don't you know all things come at a price?" Hook snapped his fingers. There was a scream and out from behind the cabin came three members of the crew, holding a struggling Wendy and dragging her along with them.

"LET GO OF ME! LET GO OF ME YOU DISGUSTING-" One of the pirates slapped her across the face. Peter quickly withdrew his sword and pointed it at the man in front of him.

"Don't you dare touch her" Peter spat through his teeth.

"As you wish" Hook said. He took back Tinkerbell from his most loyal crewmember and dangled the glass container over the side of his boat. In the mean while, the crew men dragged Wendy to the plank, edging her closer and closer to the edge. "Choose, Peter. The Woman from your past… or the woman from your future?"

Peter kept his sword up, pointing it at Hook, not even flinching at his words. He was just a boy, after all. How could he truly understand.

"You're a coward" Peter said. Hook cocked his head to the side, confused. "You should fight me with your own hands and your own sword. Not by threatening someone smaller than you. Pick on someone your own size."

"Well, if it's a fight you want…" Hook threw Tinkerbell at Mr Smee and snapped his fingers. The rest of his crew brought Wendy back to the safety of the ship, holding a knife to her throat. "Then it's a fight you will get." Hook picked up his own sword and pointed it at Peter.

Peter smiled. Their swords were just inches away from the others. They circled around and around, waiting for the other to make their move. Wendy stared from the sidelines, helpless.

"Your gun" Peter said, just as Hook was in the middle of conducting his beautiful scheme.

"What?!" Hook yelled, annoyed at his interruption.

"Your gun" Peter said again. Hook groaned and pulled out his gun from his inside pocket. He put it on the floor and kicked it behind him. Peter looked at Hook straight in the eyes and smiled. "AVANTI!" Peter yelled as he lunged at Hook.

Then, the glorious, almost beautiful sword fight began. All there was was a constant sound of metal making contact with metal as the two swords collided. A powerful shot by Hook. A clever placement for defence by Peter. A clever attack by Peter. A powerful blow by Hook, causing Peter to stumble back.

Peter's sword made contact with Hook's face first. A gash appeared from Hook's eye to his chin. Hook almost growled at Peter before he began his continuous, forceful attack on to Peter. The poor boy barely had enough time to put his own sword in front of his face before the next strike would be done by the dedicated Captain.

Hook struck at Peter's legs. A huge gash appeared on the boys leg. Blood trickled down Peter's leg and he quickly realized: this was no game. As strong as Peter was for his age, it was nothing compared to Hook's constant attacks. Peter was constantly pushed back and back, further and further. Occasionally, Peter would get the power in his strikes to cause Peter to stumble back a little but that was it. Hook would stumble back just a little bit before striking back with an almighty vengeance.

Peter stumbled backwards, further and further until he found himself at the very edge of the blank.

"Peter!" Wendy cried. She tried to run to his aid only to feel the restraints of the crew members holding her in place. She struggled and wriggled and tried to break free, only to be left with the disappointing result of sore arms.

Hook sliced Peter's chest. Peter, at the end of his rope, could do nothing but take the gash on his chest. He held his stomach in pain and watched as the blood oozed onto his own hands. Hook placed his sword underneath Peter's chin, ready to stab him if he needed to.

"Look into Wendy's eyes" Hook whispered. "I want her to watch you take your final breath." Hook stared at the boy with an evil smiled placed on his face. And to his extreme annoyance he found that Peter had a boyish grin placed on his own face as well. Infuriated, Hook slashed at Peter again. Though more blood oozed out and there were more and more trails of blood rolling down Peter's body, the young boy found himself laughing. Then he took a step off the plank and jumped down to his doom.

"Peter!" Wendy cried again. Her eyes began to tear up. Peter had just jumped off the plank. God only knows what lies beneath these waters. In a fit of rage, Wendy found new strength and pushed the crew of her. She freed her arms and crouched to the floor. She picked up her sword and pointed it to the crew.

"Don't any of you take a step closer to me" Wendy said, venom in her voice. One of the crew members laughed, pulled out his own sword and walked towards the young girl. Wendy struck at the man's hand, knocking the sword out of his hand. Wendy then proceeded to stab the crew member in his stomach. The rest of the crew stared in shock. Wendy would have as well, but she was so concerned with Peter that she didn't even know what she was doing.

"I have just lost someone I really care about" Wendy found herself saying. "So unless any of you boys would like to join your friend here, I suggest leaving me _alone_!" the crew exchanged glances before pulling out their own swords. And just then, everything Peter had taught her came back to her. All the sword fights she had with her brothers, all the games she played, all the _joy_, returned into her life. She was in Neverland.

Just then, Peter rose up to the sky, laughing and screaming out in joy. He flew around the ship three times, just for the sake of annoying the captain. Wendy turned to face this boy, a new smile place upon her face.

"Why won't you _DIE_ you blasted BOY!" Hook yelled. "Mr Smee! My gun!" Peter swooped down and picked Hook up. "Let me go!" Hook yelled. Peter flew higher and higher and higher. Hook kept yelling and yelling. "Let me go, you intolerable boy! Let me go!"

"Well… if you say so…" Peter said. He let go of Hook. Hook yelled and yelled as he fell to his doom. Just as he was about to hit the floor of his own ship, Peter flew back down and swooped Hook up again. Peter held on to Hook, taunting him as he flew him around the ship.

With his hook hand, Captain Hook bashed Peter on the head. With blood gushing out of Peter's head, he collapsed onto the floor. Peter held on to his head, feeling the warm liquid pour out. Hook kicked the boy several times in the gut and then laughed. He rolled Peter over so he was lying on his back.

"Mr Smee" Hook said more calmly. "My gun." Mr Smee handed his captain his gun. Hook pointed it at Peter Pan, who was still holding on to his head, groaning in pain. Hook smiled as he stared at hi victim.

"Say goodnight, Peter Pan."

And the sound of a gun echoed throughout Neverland.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello one and all! The final chapter is here. Thank you all for being so patient with this FanFic and for sticking with it. I'm kind of sad it's over… but do hope you will enjoy the ending. I've been thinking of this ending ever since I first started this FanFic. Which really then gives me no excuse for waiting so long to update it. But I have now. That's what matters, right?**

**Reviews are always welcomed! Good, bad, awesome, terrible, corrections… I want them all! So don't be shy, just review!**

* * *

><p>Mr Smee stared at the scene in front of him in pure shock. He was dead. He was finally dead. All those times he pushed the limits, all those times he did what no man expected him to do… he was dead. No one could say he didn't have it coming. It <em>was<em> about time. But still… he couldn't believe it. He's actually dead.

Peter Pan just lay there. Still. Frozen. Eyes still wide open in shock.

He deserved it, really. He deserved death. He deserved to go to sleep and just never wake up again. No one could deny it. He escaped death far too many times. And now, it was finally his time. He was finally meeting death for the first time.

Captain Hook then fell to the floor, blood pouring out of his body. It didn't take long for a pool of blood to surround the captain. Peter quickly backed away to avoid having any contact with the lifeless body that was Hook.

Wendy stood behind the captain, gun still held tightly in her hands. She had picked it from one of the crew. She had learnt how to steal from the very best. She was looking down at the dead captain in shock. Almost as if she could hardly believe it herself. She had just killed a man. Yes, he deserved it. But she didn't. she didn't deserve to have the weight of a dead man on her shoulders for the rest of her life. No one did. And yet, it had to be done.

Wendy, still confused and shocked by her actions, turned her gun to Mr Smee. Mr Smee shifted his shocked stare to the little girl who now decided if he lived or died. A moment of silence passed between them, each unsure of what would happen next. Wendy found new strength and said one word. That's all she needed. Just one word.

"Tinkerbell" she ordered, holding out her hand. Mr Smee obediently opened the cage the well-known faerie was in. Tinkerbell flew out and landed in Wendy's hand. Even the little faerie was shocked by Wendy's actions.

Wendy kept the gun pointed at the crewman, still unsure of what she intended on doing next. No one knew exactly what she intended to do. If she was about to pull the trigger, if she was about throw the gun down or if she was about to run to Peter. No one knew. Mr Smee put his hands up, knowing his life lied in the little girl's hands. From the ground, Peter still hadn't moved. He too was watching Wendy very carefully. It was so out of character of her. So… dangerous. He didn't know what would happen next.

"Leave" Wendy found herself ordering Mr Smee. She didn't know where she wanted him to run off to or how far away she wanted to be from him or even _why_ she wanted him to leave. He wasn't even a threat any more. All she knew was that she wanted him gone. "Go ashore. Find the rest of your crew" the words were now coming out of her mouth faster than she could even debate whether or not those words were any good. "Tell them that they have Neverland to themselves. We are leaving, but if we ever hear that any sort of trouble is being caused at your hands, do not be mistaken. We will be back. And we will have no mercy." She then put down her gun and walked to Peter.

Tinkerbell flew up and went to check up on the young boy. He smiled at her, just happy that she was alive and unharmed in any way. Tinkerbell just stared at his injuries. Of course, they were not bad enough to cause any permanent damage. But still, they needed attention. Wendy kneeled down next to him to have a look at his head, which she deemed to be their main priority.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Never better" he answered. Wendy helped him up only to have him stumble back. He barely caught himself but with Wendy's help, he stabled himself.

"First thing we'll do when we get back to London is get you to a hospital." Both Peter and Tinkerbell stared at her in shock. She fought back the tears as she realised what that meant. "You don't want to come back with me anymore… do you?"

"I don't want you to leave. I don't want to be alone again."

"I can't stay here. You know that. Just as well as you know that you need to grow up." Peter just shook his head.

"Never."

Wendy could feel the tears starting to fill her eyes. She could feel the sorrow, the rage, the heart break. It was all just too overwhelming. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to run away. She wanted to slap him silly. But instead, she pulled herself together, fought back the tears and in a very calm and in control voice said the words she wished she'd never have to say.

"Take me home." Tinkerbell and Peter exchanged a glance.

"As you wish" Peter said. Tinkerbell flew around Wendy, covering her in enough pixie dust for a one way fly home. The only problem was, with all the rage and sorrow built up in her, she didn't have a happy enough thought to lift her feet more than a couple inches off the ground.

It took several tries and a lot of convincing, but Wendy finally managed to find a happy thought. But it was such a sad thought as well. It was the thought of what could have been if Peter were to return with her. The thought that he would get to be reunited with his lost boys and also her brothers. That he would get to meet her parents. The thought that he would go to school and grow up and become well educated and eventually get a job. The thought that one day, he would sit with Wendy's parents and ask for their blessings. The thought that one day, she and Peter would have a child of their own and they could share their stories.

But it was all just a dream now. Just a silly, childish dream.

The whole fly back to London was silent. The only noise that could be heard was Tinkerbell, ringing through the air as she flew. Wendy and Peter didn't even look at each other. They both had far too much on their mind.

All Peter could think about was being alone. Again. It was clear that Wendy couldn't stay in Neverland. And even if she did, it would only be the two of them. His Lost Boys would still be in England, growing up. But then there was Tink. He couldn't leave her. Though, then again, she could always visit. There was nothing stopping her from flying. Nothing. It was mostly the idea of growing up that put him off. To become everything that he despised. To leave Neverland forever…

All Wendy could think about was living without Peter again. The last two years of her life had proved that that was simply impossible to do. Two years had passed and she still hadn't moved on. And now, she'd have to start all over again. And then, at last, more dark thoughts crept into the young girl's mind.

She had just killed two men. Two grown men. She had killed them… murdered them. She stabbed one through the stomach with a sword. The other, she shot in the head. The first one had pointed a sword at her and the second one had pointed a gun to Peter. She had to react in both scenarios. It was just finally settling in with the still young mind. She had killed two people.

They all started to notice very quickly that Wendy was losing her ability to fly. She was sinking down further and further to the ground. Tinkerbell covered her with more pixie dust, but there was no use. Peter then swooped down and held her tight. Wendy responded by holding on to Peter as well, never wanting to let go. And soon, they both found that they were thinking the same thing. They never wanted this journey to end. Because that would mean finally letting go of one another. And at the moment, that seemed impossible.

But, as all things, this moment came to an abrupt halt as they approached the all too familiar house that seemed more like a prison. Peter let down Wendy gently and guided her to the door. They were still holding hands, refusing to finally let go. They just stood at the doorway. Wendy didn't want to open the door and Peter didn't want to let go of this girl's hand. So they just stood there, staring into each other's eyes.

It was Tinkerbell who broke the silence. She flew up to Peter's ears and whispered something. Wendy just watched in wonder, listening intently to the chiming of bells that came from Tinkerbell. Peter turned to look at the faerie, smiling at her.

"You will visit, won't you?" he asked her. Those few words made Wendy stare at them both in hope. She knew that it was foolish to get her hopes too high, but she was born a dreamer. She had to believe. Maybe, just maybe, it wasn't such a foolish dream after all.

Tinkerbell nodded her head before flying up to Wendy. The faerie landed on Wendy's finger and waved at her. Wendy smiled at her, feeling like this was the most they had ever interacted in a way that didn't involve any manipulation or anger. Tinkerbell flew up to Peter one last time. She blew him a kiss before flying on her own to the second star on the right and straight on 'til morning. Wendy stared at the boy in front of her, hopes higher than ever before.

"You're still offering… aren't you?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, Peter!" Wendy exclaimed as she wrapped her arms quickly and tightly around this wonderful boy. This immediately brought a smile to both of their faces. Something neither of them had done for a while. "But are you sure?" Wendy asked, only now understanding what Peter was giving up for her. "What about Tinkerbell? And Neverland? Are you really okay with giving it all up for me?"

"To grow up…" Peter made a face at those words. "… With you… " and suddenly the awful face he was making was replaced by his usual boyish grin. "Would be an awfully big adventure."

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
